


A Lion still has Claws

by Jucor88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Missing Scene, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jucor88/pseuds/Jucor88
Summary: Daenerys visits Tyrion in his cell after his arrest. Missing scene from episode "The Iron Throne" and a Tyrion who may have had one reason more to convince Jon to kill her.





	A Lion still has Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I like writing short fics that don't diverge too much from Show Canon. This is how imagined Tyrion and Dany's last conversation together after his arrest. So here we go with a heartbroken Tyrion and a (not so) Dark Daenerys.

A LION STILL HAS CLAWS

Tyrion sits on his bench, his eyes examining the ground. The door opens and Daenerys comes in.

Greyworm follows her with chains in his hands, but Daenerys stops him. “There's no need”. Greyworm closes the door behind him. She is not afraid of staying alone with him. She does not need him chained. _He's just a toothless lion after all._

Tyrion then looks at what she holds in her hands. His heart stops for a moment. A golden hand.

“The Unsullied found your brother's and sister's corpses in the rubble in the basement. But someone else had already uncovered them. You,” she says. Tyrion does not reply, but he stares at her.

“I fed them to Drogon. He was hungry. I thought you might want this,” she adds. Then she moves closer to him, handing him all he has left of his brother. Tyrion's blood freezes. He looks her in the eye. He does not know if she is enjoying this because her eyes depict a little sorrow. Like if she wanted him to have something of his brother. He raises his hand and grabs the golden fingers. He cannot think of his two siblings ripped apart by Drogon's teeth. He will not think about it. _She is testing me. Waiting for my reaction._ He swallows.

“They were just corpses after all,” he whispers. Then with a twisted smile he asks, “But they won't be the last Lannisters you feed to him, am I right?”

“You are.”

“When?”

“I haven't decided yet. But you will die, Tyrion. That's a promise”, she replies in a stern tone. Her queenly tone.

“Why didn't you kill me on the spot today?”_ I want to know what stopped you._

Daenerys hesitates. She does not want him to see her vulnerable, but she goes for the truth.

“It's not easy for me to kill you, Tyrion”, she pauses. “We were supposed to rule together, to change the world together. Jon, you and I. The three of us, the outsiders of our families. A wolf, a lion and a dragon. But you shattered my dreams first.” He feels her rage mounting. She continues, “You did that at the feast at Winterfell. You looked so happy with your brother, I had never seen you like that before. I knew that you would have chosen him over anyone else.”

He's a bit taken back by her words. He holds tightly his brother's golden hand. “I made my intentions clear about my brother since the day we met. I promised you I would help you remove my family from power, I never wanted you to kill my brother.”

“_I_ gave you the recognition you sought all your life, Tyrion. And you betrayed me for him. You protected him all the time. All your strategies, all your advice. But you failed. You failed miserably. You failed me, you failed yourself, you failed to save your family. It's the little joy I can find in all this misery.”

Her words are more cruel than a death sentence. But he will not break in front of her. _I will not allow my guilt to have the best of me._ He has to fight back.

“You betrayed yourself first. You betrayed everything you ever believed in”, he lets the words sink in. “I never have knelt in front of anyone but you. The day you made me your Hand was the proudest day in my life. But that woman is long dead now." He pauses. "You _fucking_ owe me the truth! I will be dead soon and I want to know what the hell you were thinking while you were up there. You had won. How could it not be enough?”

Daenerys feels a lump in her throat.

“I had lost too much and earned too little. They would have hated me all the same.”

“YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT! Seven hells, I even saw them hailing at Joffrey once or twice, but, no, you did not even get them a chance. I imagine their love now is to die for!” he snaps sarcastically.

She looks heartbroken. For a moment he sees the woman he had tried to console back in Meereen. She turns to leave.

“Daenerys?”

“Yes?”

“Will you accept a last piece of advice from a dying man?” She nods.

“Go home. Go back to Meereen. Take the Dothraki and the Unsullied and leave. Westeros will never be your home. Go back to where the people love you.”

“I won't. Not after what I did to get here. I will break the wheel and my enemies”.

“You won't last! Every time you deal with an enemy, you create two more. You will be cornered and no dragon or armies will save you. Even a dragon cannot fly away with his wings against the wall.” _It's not a plea, it's reality._

She is tempted. Perhaps he is right. _But how many times has he been wrong and yet his words rang so true?_ His words will not scare her. She sees the same broken man she met in Meereen._ I've always had pity of him, _she realises._ It was my compassion that made me nearly lose this war._

“My destiny is to rule Westeros. Yours is to die a traitor.”

She stops. “Farewell, Tyrion”. Her tone is softer than she imagined. She looks him in the eye. He has such sad eyes. _And I trusted you so much. How did we come to this? _ She adds with a mocking tone. “Such a sad ending for House Lannister. Now the rains will weep over Casterly Rock and no one there to hear. What would the mighty Tywin say now?”

Tyrion bites his tongue. He stares at her without seeing. His grip on his brother's hand tightens. She will not shame his family. He sees her leaving. He waits till she is gone. His vision blurs. Tears. Guilt. Anger. Vengeance.

“A lion still has claws”, he hisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have liked it! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
